Blondes & Brunettes
by basketcase1880
Summary: You know the old adage about blondes, brunettes and gentlemen? Well this story will revolve around all three. Look inside to see what I'm on about.
1. Gentlemen

**So, here's my first ever Taggart fanfic and I mean literally. This idea just hit me one day while reading some other Taggart fanfics and I began to type it up and sent it to my usual beta I think ur Superman/Alison who is just as much a fan of John Michie as I am. There is 4 parts to this story and I will update every Wednesday when I update my Eastenders fanfic. There will be a sequel to this, but at the moment, it isn't typed up since it was meant to be an epilogue, but my brain is scrambled by the snow and a Jackie/Robbie snowy fanfic is stewing in my brain, which has a name and if you want to find out her name, check out my profile.**

Chapter 1

Gentlemen...

Robbie Ross was what could be described as a gentleman, but only in certain circumstances. At work he was a complete prick to his colleagues, Jackie Reid and Stuart Fraser, but then he felt he had a right to be a prick to them since he was a D.I. and they were only a D.S. and D.C. respectively. However, he was still a prick when it came to his D.C.I., Matt Burke. You see, Robbie had been on the team before Burke took over and felt that he should have been promoted, but the Superintendant saw differently.

Yes, Robbie could be considered a gentleman when he had to make the criminal underworld of Glasgow believe he was a bent copper and because of that charm, the Super had considered Robbie too much of a loose cannon and had chose Matt to head the team after Michael Jardine's death.

Robbie also turned on that gentlemanly charm whenever he went out on the pull, which was almost every night he wasn't working. That charm could pull any young blonde thing that he wanted, especially when they were just looking for the experience or to say they had bedded a cop. For those who knew who Robbie was, they just wanted to have the accolade of having bedded THE Robbie Ross.

The charm had worked on several occasions when it came to a certain brunette, but more often than not it was reserved for the "blonde bimbos" his co-workers said hung on his every word when he chatted them up.

Robbie enjoyed his playboy ways, but he felt he was getting too old to be hooking up with the young blondes he used to enjoy before.

**TBC**

**Please review now. I know you're itching to press that little button below. If I can't have Robbie for Christmas, at least leave me a review. Oh, and if you have any ideas for the snowy fanfic, let me know in a review or PM.  
**


	2. Prefer Blondes

**So, chapter 2. Let me just say a huge thank you to my 2 reviewers for the first chapter, I'm glad you both think I write Robbie well. Here's Jackie's views on Robbie's behaviour.**

**I have another story in the pipeline and it will be a Christmas one inspired by the recent Snowmageddon that recently hit Scotland (and will be possibly making a rerun). And my beta and I have agreed the title will be "Baby It's Cold Outside" and will involve Jamie. If someone could help me out, from watching "For Their Sins" I have worked out that Jamie is roughly around the age of 19, could you confirm or correct me on this. Thanks.  
**

Chapter 2

... Prefer Blondes

She hated it. He would flirt with her all day at work, even go as far as holding her hand in the car when Burke partnered them up together, and then go out at the end of the shift and end up leaving with some random blonde bimbo. And she, as it was, was not blonde. No, Jackie Reid was the exact opposite from what one Robbie Ross would go for and it killed her inside.

It was true what they said, gentlemen really did prefer blondes. Although it could be debatable whether Robbie could be deemed a gentleman. Yeah, he treated her right when the mood fitted him, but then again, Robbie Ross would do whatever it took to gain the attention of the week's latest flavour.

Jackie found it hard to agree to go out for a drink after work with the team because of Robbie, but she went because Stuart always told her that Robbie would notice her eventually. However, every time she went out after the work, she would stay sober. That way she could keep an eye on Robbie and she could drive him home if he drank too much. Secretly, Jackie loved it when Robbie got too drunk to drive home. She would get to see him at his worst moments and would have to help him home, so she knew his flat almost as well as her own. She knew where his jacket got hung, where his shoes went and where he threw his dirty clothes (although THAT was obvious to anyone who walked into his bedroom). So, more often than not, Jackie would put a wash on for Robbie after she had him settled in bed. The state of Robbie's room gave Jackie a sense of relief though; it meant that he always went to the girl's place or a hotel. He never brought them home to his place.

Another reason Jackie loved it when Robbie would get drunk midweek and she'd have to drive him home, was that she would have to drive him to work the next day since his car was still at the station. She loved seeing Robbie first thing in the morning before he had had a coffee and she always had one for him. When Jackie drove him to work, Robbie would come out to the car with his top shirt button undone and his tie untied just hanging round his neck and his hair was more mussed than usual. He always fixed himself up on the way to work while drinking his strong coffee that only Jackie knew how to make.

Yeah, Robbie Ross may follow the stereotype of being a gentleman who prefers blondes, but that was only his outer image to the public, those who knew him deep down, knew the real Robbie Ross.

**TBC**

**Please review, and if you have an answer to my question posted above, could you let me know in a review. Oh, and in case you were unsure, I allow anonymous reviews. I know some writers don't but I welcome reviews from all my readers.  
Laura xx  
**


	3. But

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it's late but a combination of Christmas preparations and a massive cold has had my brain all messed up.**

…But…

No one had heard from Robbie all weekend, well, from when he abandoned Stuart and Jackie at a club to go skirt chasing. And Jackie was getting worried. She had never gone more than a day without Robbie calling her up or turning up on her doorstep with a pizza and a bottle of wine.

"Where's Ross?" Burke asked as he came into the office to find only Jackie and Stuart sitting at their desks. "He should be in here already. Jackie?"

"Don't know, boss," Jackie responded. "No word from him since Friday when he left Stuart and me in the club. Usually he calls me on Sunday after he's saw Jamie at Mass, but no word this weekend."

"Well, get over there," Burke ordered. "Find out what he's up to or if he's even alive."

"Right boss," Jackie said as she grabbed her coat and car keys. "I'll call you once I know what is wrong."

* * *

The whole car ride over to Robbie's, Jackie had to control her mind to stop it from wandering into the dark. Her mind kept running the worst scenarios such as; Robbie had drunk himself to death, the girl he had met at the club killed him, he was so drunk he fell down the stairs and broke his neck…

"Get a grip, Jackie," Jackie said to herself as she slammed her hands on the steering wheel. "This is Robbie we're talking about. He's probably took home the one girl who would tie him to his bed and leave him like that or he's slept through his alarm again. I knew I should have stopped by and picked him up this morning."

Pulling up in front of Robbie's house, she could see he was at least alive and not tied to his bed. But she could also see he was getting stuck into a bottle of something.

So she got out of her car and walked up to Robbie's front door, not bothering to knock, Jackie opened up the door with the key she had been given for 'emergencies'.

"Robbie Ross, why the hell aren't you at work?" Jackie asked as she stormed into the living room to find Robbie slumped on the sofa. "Burke's been chewing Stuart's and my ear about where you are."

"I'm not going into work," Robbie slurred as he went to lift the bottle to his lips again, but Jackie grabbed it off of him. "I just want to drink, so give me the bottle."

"No, Robbie," Jackie said as she sat down beside him and took his hand in hers. "I want to help you with whatever your problem is, so tell me."

"I'm too bloody old for my old antics," Robbie said as he laid his head on Jackie's shoulder. "I should be settling down, not going out on the pull every night of the bloody week."

"Robbie," Jackie soothed. "You know I'm always here for you. All you had to do was call me and I would have been over here in a heartbeat. You're my best friend, Robs."

"Jacks, you're my best friend, too," Robbie whispered into Jackie's ear and then bit the lobe. "I love you."

**TBC**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Hope you all have a Happy Christmas and the next chapter will be the last and should be on time. Don't worry though, I'm working on my own Christmas submission.  
**


	4. Marry Brunettes

**So here it is, the final chapter of Blondes & Brunettes. I was thinking of doing an epilogue, but I decided to do a sequel after my brain was telling me to write a snow/Christmas story for our favourite couple. I have three chapters typed up already so I could start submitting it next week, but then it may come to the point where I've updated all the chapters but still have some to write and you would have to wait. Let me know what you think is best.**

**As always, I don't own them. I only own six episodes on DVD and a freeview+ box to tape any reruns or new episodes on freeview. Also, beta'd by I think ur Superman.  
**

…Marry Brunettes

Jackie suddenly pulled away from Robbie with a shocked look in her eyes. 'Did he just say what I thought he said?' she thought to herself as her hand absentmindedly rubbed her ear where Robbie had nibbled.

"What?" Jackie asked as she stared into Robbie's eyes. "You can't mean that. I mean, you're drunk and as you said, I'm your best friend. You're just transferring that to love."

"No, Jackie, can't you see?" Robbie demanded as he drew Jackie's face up so he could look in her eyes. "It's not just a case of transference here, Jacks. I do love you. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"That's just pure shit, Robbie and you know it," Jackie retorted as she got up from the sofa to pace the length of the room. "If you've loved me for that long, why didn't you say something? You even let me get married, for crying out loud."

"Let you get married?" Robbie demanded as he too stood up. "What the hell do you think I was doing that day just hours before you said 'I do'? Wasting time until the guy showed his face. That was my way to try and convince you to give me a shot. I've always had trouble telling you how I really feel."

"Aye right, Robbie," Jackie dismissed as she headed into the kitchen to make Robbie a strong coffee since he was obviously more drunk than she originally thought. "When have you ever had trouble talking to the opposite sex? You're the epitome of suave. You're like the James Bond of Glasgow, minus the licence to kill."

Robbie just sat back down on the sofa and ran his fingers through his already dishevelled hair. He was scunnered as to what to do next. Jackie had always been his weak point, his Achilles heel if you may.

"Jackie, why won't you believe me?" Robbie whispered to himself. "I love you so much that it hurts when I see you with other guys."

"Honestly Robbie," Jackie called from the kitchen. "Do you ever do dishes or do you only do them when necessary? There's not a clean cup in the place."

Robbie heard water running and knew that Jackie's compulsion had lead her to washing his dirty dishes. That lead Robbie's mind to a very good plan that he was sure would convince Jackie of his love. Creeping into the kitchen, minding all the squeaky floorboards he put his plan into action.

* * *

Jackie shook her head as she looked at all the worktops in the kitchen as they were covered in dirty dishes, empty boxes from food and empty beer cans. She did try her hardest to only clean two cups, but her usual compulsion the minute she set foot in one of the messy rooms in Robbie's house took over.

Turning to the sink she called out to Robbie in the living room. "Honestly Robbie, do you ever do dishes or do you only do them when necessary?"

She just shook her head when there was no response since she thought Robbie had gone back to sleep.

Little did she know that Robbie was standing behind her leaning on the door frame smirking at her as she worked.

Once Robbie was sure that Jackie had become so engrossed in the task at hand, he slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist. He smirked slightly as she jumped, but as Jackie settled down with a smile, Robbie laid his chin on her shoulder and smiled himself.

"I though you were asleep," Jackie muttered as she tried to ignore the feeling of Robbie's breath on her neck. "You didn't reply when I asked you about this lot."

"I was thinking," Robbie replied as he nuzzled her hair. "About how to convince you about my feelings. You can't deny that you feel the same way about me. I saw the look in your eyes on Friday night as I left you and Stuart at the club."

"Robbie…" Jackie began as she turned her head slightly so she could see Robbie's face a bit more clearly.

But she never got to finish her sentence since Robbie claimed her lips with his. He kissed her like it was going out of fashion and Jackie was loath to break it, but she knew she had to.

"Robbie, I believe you," Jackie said as she broke the kiss. "And it wasn't just the kiss that convinced me. While I've been standing here, I've been thinking through what you said to me and I believe you. I know how upset I get when you come in talking about whatever girl you take home. Stuart sometimes says we argue like an old married couple, and I know it can be true sometimes. Life with you in it is never boring and I don't want to ever experience life without you. I love you, too, Robbie."

With Jackie's speech over, Robbie turned her round in his arms, not caring if he got his shirt wet from Jackie's hands. Gazing into Jackie's eyes, Robbie laid his forehead against Jackie's and smiled. "I love you so bloody much, Jacks," he whispered lovingly. "I just want to take you upstairs and make love to you all day and never leave this house."

Jackie giggled slightly at that comment and pressed a chaste kiss to Robbie's lips. "I wish we could too, Robs," she replied in a similar whisper. "But I'm afraid we have work. The boss sent me over to get you in the first place. So go upstairs and get ready while I make you a coffee to help sober you up."

"Will you join me?"

"No! Now go and get ready, I don't want the whole of the station talking about us. Stuart and the boss will be talking enough."

Robbie just pressed another quick kiss to Jackie's lips and went upstairs to get dressed in his usual suit and deliberately left his top two buttons open and his tie untied. When he reappeared downstairs, Jackie just shook her head as he picked up all he needed and stuck them in his pockets, then took the travel mug from Jackie.

"Thanks, Jacks," Robbie said with a smile as he let her out the door first. "You're a doll." Jackie just shook her head and made her way over to the car and got in the driver's seat.

* * *

Jackie and Robbie arrived at the station and received strange looks from everyone, especially Stuart and Burke. Jackie tried to shake it off and sat down at her desk. Robbie, however, wouldn't leave it alone.

"What's wrong Stuarty, boss?" Robbie asked as he sat down on the edge of Jackie's desk slightly closer to her than usual. "Did something happen while I was out of the office?"

Stuart just looked at how close his two best friends were sitting together and how they had to touch the other so often, or the 'sneaky' glances that they shot each other when they thought no one was looking, then let out a small laugh.

"I guess it's true what they say, boss," Stuart said through a smirk. "Gentlemen prefer blondes, but marry brunettes."

Jackie and Robbie just looked at each other and in tandem, flew at Stuart chasing him out the office.

**THE END**

**Let me know what you think. If anyone is wondering what caused Robbie's change in attitude in one night, it will be explained in the sequel. Look out for more from me within the next few weeks.**

**Laura xx.  
**


End file.
